


Block Party Barbecue (Single Parent AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Chubby!Bucky and reader are dating and during a barbecue a woman gets flirty with him. Reader doesn’t get jealous right away because she thrusts him. Unfortunately he doesn’t know how to handle the attention the right way and reader does get jealous over him seemingly flirting back. He doesn’t mean to but he’s overwhelmed. Maybe with some happy ending? ❤️
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 21





	Block Party Barbecue (Single Parent AU)

The sun was beaming down on you and Becca and the rest of the children surrounding you at the arts and crafts table that was set up for the block party. Becca, at seven years old, was trying to make a bracelet with her name on it. Her brows were furrowed, blue eyes, like her dad’s, filled with determination as she strings beads one by one. 

You chuckle and kiss her head and look over your shoulder to see Bucky chatting with your neighbors: Sam and Nat. A white t-shirt still clings to his round belly due to the water games groups of you played earlier. He takes a sip from his beer and, as if he felt your eyes on him, he looked your way and gave you a wink. 

“I finished!” Becca announces and you turn back to her to see her name spelled out in beads with mismatched beads surrounding it. 

“Great job, Becs! Looks super cute! Would you like me to tie it for you?”

“Yes, please!” she nods and holds out her wrist. You tie the bracelet around her and you bump fists. 

You both get up from the bench and stretch a little bit, “You hungry?”

“A little. Can I get popcorn?” 

“Sure, let’s go see if your dad wants some.” Becca mindlessly grabs your hand and you both walk over to Bucky who’s now chatting with a rather attractive mother. You don’t immediately get jealous. You trust Bucky and you know he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.

When you near, you see the woman squeeze Bucky’s bicep. You know exactly what she’s doing and you’re hoping Bucky catches it. But he doesn’t. Instead, he chuckles and smirks, flexing his arm and allowing her to squeeze his arm again. She squeals in awe about “how strong” he is. 

You narrow your eyes at the two and then gently yank Becca back to prevent her from getting closer to her father, “Actually, he looks busy. We’ll just get some for us, okay?”

Becca replied with a bright, “Okay!” and followed your lead towards the food area. 

The sun was going down and Bucky felt like he hasn’t seen you for hours. He’s seen Becca since she’s ran up to him a few times to ask a question or to show him her latest project. But you? Nothing. 

The lower the sun gets, the more people head back into their houses, which makes it easier for him to see you. He finds you, tossing leftover water balloons to each other and backing up with each toss. 

Becca tosses a balloon towards you and you miss it, which causes it to burst at your feet. You scream as the water hits you and Becca’s laughter echoes through the neighborhood. 

Bucky smiles as he approaches the two of you, “You guys not tired?”

Becca shakes her head, “Nope!”

“Well, everyone’s leaving, sweet pea. Plus, you should get inside before you get sick. You’re drenched in water.”

His daughter’s shoulders sag in disappointment, “Okay.”

Bucky then looks at you and sees you’re staring at your feet, “Doll? You coming with?”

You shake your head, eyes avoiding his, “No, I-uh-I think I’m gonna head home now.” Bucky knows something’s wrong, but he’s not sure what or why. He figured you had a good time with Becca. Then why did you look so sad?

Becca runs up to you and tugs at your arm, “Can you at least walk home with us?”

Never able to say no to her, you nod, “Of course.”

The three of you walk all the way down the street to the court where the Barnes residence sits. When you get to the front door, Becca hugs you, “Bye Y/N! I’m glad you came today. I had fun!”

You softly giggle and hug the girl back, “Of course, Becs.” she pulls away, giving you a last wave before heading inside to take a bath. 

Without looking at Bucky, you turn around and murmur, “Bye,” but he catches your arm.

“Sweetheart, hey. You gotta tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” you mumbled with insistence.

Bucky shook his head, “You and I both know that’s a lie. I-I haven’t seen you all day, doll.”

“Maybe if you paid less attention to the women fawning over you, then you could’ve spent more time with Becca and I!” you spit at him and Bucky reels back.

“What’re you talking about?”

“Earlier. Becca and I were coming up to you from behind and you were talking to some woman-some beautiful woman-and she was clearly flirting with you. At first, I didn’t think I had anything to worry about. But then you started flirting with her and making her laugh-I just….it made me feel like shit, Bucky.”

“Fuck, baby, I’m-I’m sorry-I didn’t mean to-I didn’t know-well, no. That’s a lie. I knew what I was doing.”

You whipped your head at him with wide eyes, “W-what?”

But Bucky’s hands are on your shoulders and he’s shaking your head, “No no no! I didn’t mean it like-fuck!” he runs a hand over his shaved head, “She wasn’t budging. I tried giving her so many outlets to get her to leave, but none of them worked. I was freaking out on how else to get her to leave, so I just ran with it? I mean, flirting back with her did push her away for a little bit, but then she kept coming back and-anyway, I eventually told her she misread everything and that I’m happily dating you.” he sighs and cups your face, “I’m an idiot.”

You sniffle, “Yeah. You are.”

“Babydoll, I never meant to hurt you. I just-I was taken by surprise and overwhelmed. Not many people find me appealing so when Caroline came on strong I didn’t know what to do. But nonetheless, it’s no excuse. I’m sorry my actions made you feel like shit.”

You sigh, leaning forward and resting your head on Bucky’s chest, “I sometimes feel like I’m not good enough for you. I feel like I’m not pretty enough, that I don’t do enough to show you that I love you, that I-”

“No, baby. No.” he arms wrap around you as you softly cry, “You do more than enough, for me and Becca. You’re enough, sweetheart. I promise. I was just being stupid. I’ll do better. Promise.”

“I’m sorry for getting jealous.”

“I’ll accept your apology as long as you accept mine for being dumb.”

“Deal,” you murmur and hug Bucky back. 

“Y/N, are you okay?”

You turn around to face Becca and wipe your eyes, “Yeah, Becs. Sorry. I’m just really drained and crying helps tire me out more.”

“It’s okay to cry sometimes,” she says and looks up at you with a heartwarming smile. 

Bucky comes up and wraps his arm around your waist, “You sure you wanna go home? After we call wash up, we can cuddle and watch a movie?”

“Sure. Sounds good.” 

He kisses your head and the three of you head inside the house. Everything was gonna be okay.


End file.
